


Idiots In Love

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Roman Remy and Remus are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:good old mutual pining and intruality?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> good old mutual pining and intruality?

“I am going to _die_ if he smiles at me again, I swear-”

“Dude will you just-” Virgil chucks a gummy bear at Patton’s face and it bounces off his nose. “Shut up about it or ask him out already? He clearly likes you!” 

Patton sits up on the bed with a disgruntled frown, dramatically rubbing his nose until Virgil apologises. “I will not! He’s too cool for me! What would I even do with all that… that… _man_?!” 

Virgil makes a face. “Ew. But also, you could always just figure that out afterwards, y’know. Like most people do? Instead of freaking out now and pretending not to have a meltdown every time he looks at you which is a lot considering you don’t share and classes and he just _happens_ to always be near your locker when you go to it…”

“I _know_ , I’m so lucky he uses that corridor so much!” Patton sighs, flopping back down. Virgil resists the urge to throw another gummy bear at him. It’s hopeless. 

* * *

Remus is equally badly off. He sweats a bit as he completes the next set of pull ups, dropping down lightly and towelling off as he starts to count reps for Roman. Remy sips obnoxiously on a protein shake nearby, lounging on the thigh press without actually moving. He curates a careful lean physique, and wouldn’t be seen dead with the muscle the other two enjoy gaining. He outstrips them on track every time though, with his cardio regime… 

“You know it’s getting creepy right? It’s creepy. Isn’t it creepy, Rome?” 

“It’s a bit creepy, Rems,” Roman agrees, gasping as he hauls himself up and down. Remus recounts the last five reps just to spite him. “C’mon, bro, why?” 

“It’s not creepy! I’m not hitting on him, I’m not sta-” Remy’s eyebrow raise stalls that thought. “Okay but I’m not _super_ stalking him. I’m just… taking the long way round so I get to see his face a bit more. You would too if you saw his cute little red cheeks and his eyes… and he always wears that hair clip that barely keeps his hair out of his face it’s so cute-”

Roman drops down and joins Remy in pretending to retch. “Dude, we _know_. You won’t stop pining for him. Ree, you gotta make a move, _please_.” 

“Never! He’s too sweet for that, I don’t wanna scare him off. Besides, he’s a nerd! He won’t want to date a meathead like me. He probably hates jocks…” Remus pouts at the thought, drying his palms and jumping up for his next set. “He’s-just-too-nice!”

Remy groans, moving out of the way so Roman can take the machine, leaning gracefully up against the side of the pull up frame. “Sure. And he just blushes every time he sees you from… rage or something. And as if you- mister wears Pokemon socks to the gym- could scare Patton ‘sweetest kid in school’ off. Just go for it will you?! Or I’ll take up all the shower time in the morning until you do. You get a free pass Rome, don’t worry.”

Remus glances down at his socks and- oh, woops. “Fine! Fine. God, I’ll try okay? I’ll… give me until the end of the week.”

Remy and Roman exchange glances and nod. “It’s a deal.” 

Remus gulps. “It’s a deal.” Yikes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Remus and Patton keep confessing to each other but they do it in weird ways and everyone around them are facepalming due to the miscommunication until finally Patton asks Remus' friends for help and Remus asks Patton's friends for help so Patton confesses in a Remus-way and Remus confesses in a Patton-way and they just start giggling because they could have been together for MONTHS if they weren't so dumb

It should’ve been easy. Remus should’ve had it in the bag, one hundred percent. But somehow, someway; Patton just wasn’t getting the message. 

First he tried buying him lunch, but Patton declined, citing his healthy packed lunch and lack of need for funds anyway. 

Then made him a sculpture in art, of a tentacle wrapped around a heart. Patton had just taken it and asked where he was wanting it displayed. Remus was too confused to say that that wasn’t the point, it was for _Patton_ , and had just taken it back and quickly left. 

And he’d thought inviting him to the game would’ve been a good one, especially because he was planning to offer him his jacket if he got cold, but Patton just kept... saying he was already going. Which was _not the point_. 

It was hopeless! Remy and Roman had given up on waiting for him to sort it out and wouldn’t hear a word of his having tried his best, so his only option was to go to the next best source; Patton's best friend Virgil. 

Virgil was not extremely helpful, what with all the gleeful laughter and amused staring he seemed to do. Like geez, a guy was begging for hints to his friend’s heart and all he could do was keep muttering things under his breath and texting someone. The third time Virgil chuckled and said this ‘was comedy gold’ Remus pouted at him and stole his phone, refusing to return it until he had at least a bit of advice. 

He left in much better spirits, leaving Virgil in the music room still laughing. 

* * *

Patton wasn’t much better. His offering of tutoring had been declined, his note had apparently been lost to the debris that was Remus’s locker and his bringing an apple in for Remus had been taken with no hint of romantic appreciation whatsoever. He’d _known_ Virgil was just teasing him about Remus liking him back, but he’d wondered about all the sudden attention... Apparently he’d been wrong though. 

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Remus’s brothers took matters into their own hands. They appeared one lunch break on either side of him as he walked down the hall, guiding him forcefully into an empty classroom and sitting him down. Remy did the talking while Roman mostly just frowned and folded his arms menacingly. 

They wouldn’t say how they knew Patton was trying to confess, and they wouldn’t say how they knew Remus would be receptive, but they were both incredibly exasperated once he checked for the fifth time, interrupting Remy’s perfectly crafted speech on the importance of relating to Remus. 

Apparently gestures weren’t going to go far unless they were really clear and probably the sort of thing you saw on TV. Turned out Remus was a bit of a closet rom-com fan, so Patton made a note to watch as many as possible that evening for tips. He promised to do his best and they left with satisfied nods. Scary, but helpful. 

* * *

Thursday should have been an entirely normal morning. Should have. 

It dawned clear and bright, and both the poor, pining lovers awoke with hope in their hearts and renewed determination to make things work. 

Patton made it to school first, decorating Remus’s locker with various smiley faces and a note to meet his secret admirer under the bleachers at first break. Remus didn’t dare hope it was Patton, but he took the big bunch of roses he’d bought with him just in case. 

Half the school showed up, drawn by the message and the fast-paced rumour mill, hidden not-very-subtly around the bleachers and watching from the grass as they two approached each other. There was silence, and then an ear-splitting shriek of delight from Patton as he threw himself at Remus for a joyful kiss, the roses falling forgotten to the floor. 

Having your first kiss to an audience of over a hundred and the sound of applause was an auspicious start to a relationship, but the boys weren’t fazed. Nothing would keep them apart now. 

Virgil, Remy and Roman suddenly had an entirely _different_ set of problems to complain about...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> yes hello intruality + kabedon thanks

Patton wakes up that morning late for school. He expects to rush in, race to his locker and just about make it to homeroom in time to be signed in for the day without needing a trip to reception for a late pass. He _doesn’t_ expect to hear a bang when he’s frantically pulling things out of his locker, loud enough to make him jump with a squeak and nearly take out the guy stood behind him when he turns around and nearly headbutts him from the proximity. 

Remus rears back in surprise, but composes himself enough to snicker, hand still planted on the locker level with Patton’s head. “Hey cutie,” he grins, casually holding the locker door with his other hand and effectively caging Patton in. “What’re you in such a rush for?”

“Remus, I’m- I’m late! I gotta get to class...?” Patton stammers, eyes wide. He gulps as Remus leans closer, and then pecks the tip of his nose with a ‘mwah’ sound effect for good measure. “Remus! I really gotta go, not _now_.”

His boyfriend laughs again and catches the back of his head for a proper good morning kiss, but Patton ducks it neatly and sticks his tongue out, fumbling the binder he’s holding. Remus sighs in disappointment, releasing Patton quickly and helping him pack his books so he can run off and get where he needs to be. “Go be awesome, Pats!” He calls after the fleeing figure, before heading on his merry way. He’ll try again later. 


End file.
